Prince and Princess
by ClownedJoker
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno, Princess of the Earth Kingdom finds her loved ones dead. Engaged to Sasuke Uchiha of the Water Kingdom, she must learn to love her fiance and take over the throne and save her kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first multi-chaptered fanfiction, and it is Sakura/Sasuke and maybe other various couples. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me how I can improve. This chapter is only short because it is the beginning, future chapters will be MUCH longer. Please review.

* * *

The last thing Sakura expected was to smell the rusty scent of blood.

There was only one way for this to happen, and the answer lay right in front of her eyes.

_Assassination,_ Sakura thought as she absorbed the sight. It couldn't be happening, not here and not now. She wasn't ready for the repercussions, the consequences of what might come of this for her. But she didn't matter. What mattered were her parents, her beautiful caring parents, who had always put up with her even as the king and queen. She was never the most prestigious daughter, always slacking off but they loved her all the same. But the question was, why now? Why now when they were negotiating peace terms with the Water Kingdom? Could it have been treason? It was most likely, but they'd been on peaceful terms with everyone in the kingdom.

The situation was full of foul play, as it was obvious.

"Guards, answer me!" There was no answer. Sakura spun around to their quarters. Surely, they would be there and they would be fine. They would have been hidden. Sakura arrived after another flight of steps; She threw the door open and her shriek echoed through the silence of the desolate courtyard. The blast of air whipped her as she ignored the welcome air. Hurrying, she swung the doors of the guard's quarter.

Smears of crimson decorated the walls of the quarters and the rotting odor of rotting corpses stuck in her nose. Bodies thrown to the corner like rag dolls, having many holes and blood gushing out from all sides. She couldn't take it. Small groans came from deeper inside the quarters, as Sakura put her focus into walking. She needed, to find the source of the noise, as it grow louder and louder each step she took.

"Princess…" Sakura eyes narrowed at the closest door and swung it open to find a fallen guard and quickly went to his side.

"Tell me, what happened to my parents? What happened here while I was gone?" Sakura asked, but the guard merely blinked in response.

"Guard?" Sakura shook his body. _I have to know, I have to know who did this, _Sakura then put her hands on him only to be pushed back as the man let out short, convulsed, breaths in quick succession.

"P-Princess…Snake…" The man's form tensed to have his mouth is agape to the ceiling.

"What does that mean Guard? Speak to me! Tell me who did this!" Sakura sat there with bloodied hands, and squeezed her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She _definitely_ wouldn't cry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I had a lot of school work and I just finished school a few days ago ( and taking the exams too). With that, I promised to finish the second chapter and I promise to have the third chapter up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just write this for entertainment purposes.

* * *

What did he get? _Nonsense_.

"Prince Sasuke, we didn't expect the sudden change in plans for you to go to the Earth Kingdom-" Sasuke merely bored holes into the book he held. Why would this happen now? Uniting the two kingdoms was beyond ridiculous, and at_ least _he had time to convince his brothers to rethink but it was far too late now.

His brothers was _supposed _to cancel the engagement. Not speed up the process.

Sasuke's gaze honed in on the trembling servant before him and glared.

"You, where is the king right now?" Sasuke said, as the servant eyes darted around the room.

"He's having a conference with your brother, Prince Itachi." Sasuke ignored the pleas of his servant as he stormed the halls of the palace. Brief shrieks, trembels, and cries sprung up as Sasuke passed by and came to an abrupt stop once he reached his destination. His body tensed and he inhaled a deep breath of air before beginning his parade of storms.

Sasuke flung the hems of the door, as the pairs of eyes laid immediately on him. Sasuke stood firmly in place in the throne room, and stood in the middle of throne room and met with the empty silence of his family.

"Sasuke, I assume you've come to talk to me about the marriage?" His two brothers, Madara and Itachi sat next each other with a slight smile on their faces.

"Yes, why do I have to go visit her now? Can't it be later?" Sasuke asked his eyes boring into Itachi and Madara. The answer in their eyes was immobile, and stiff on the matter. Itachi impatiently tapped the throne as Madara cleared his throat.

"We cannot allow that. As I am king and Itachi is a prince that rules alongside me, we will not allow it. Something drastic happened in the Earth Kingdom that affects us, the Fire Kingdom." Madara said, as Sasuke frowned.

"What could be so important to speed up the wedding?" The room went silent at that question as Sasuke frown deepened. Situations like this had not appeared often, usually they would be going through the courting phase first. _Not that it was even better,_ Sasuke thought as he waited for their answer. The silence stretched out in the throne room, and then was broken by a breath of air being let out Madara. His eyes bored into Sasuke, his jaw set in one place.

"The queen and king have been assassinated." Sasuke mouth clamped shut, and his eyes went down to the floor as if a child caught with his hand in a jar. Sasuke gave a quick, taut bow to the two men sitting on the thrones.

"I'm sorry for my informality and wronged anger." Sasuke's words quickly spilled out in a rush as he kept his position. Itachi sighed and motioned for Sasuke to release his position. Sasuke rose back to his original standing position, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. If he'd know the reason, he wouldn't have acted do rashly.

"It took awhile for news to reach the kingdom, and we just received word. Princess or rather, Queen Sakura will now need her King." Madara finished as his eyes landed on Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip and balled his fist. The silence continued, as if to two knives clashing at each other in futile fight. Itachi's eyes never moved from Sasuke's stance, and the tapping was the only thing heard in the room; Sasuke's teeth gritted together, letting the words to come out a dawdling pace.

"I would be glad to meet Queen Sakura and marry her earlier than intended."

* * *

A/N: It was pretty short, but that's mt limit. Please review, and please critique my work, as I really need it and want to be become better. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the longish update, I take time to think what I should I write. I know where the plot will go, but will often not know how to write out. Thank you for the reviews and I'm thankful for the people who said they would help me critique!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Sakura, are you there?" The pale woman, trucking along her lengthy kilt came and rapped on the bedroom door, and met only with silence. Her hair like the moon fell over her shoulder ruffled slightly as she pierced the door with her azure eyes.

"Sakura, please answer us." Once again, the answer to her call was a lash of silence. The woman took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. Once again, she didn't answer. That was alright, Sakura was hurting. She needed time. The funeral was just held yesterday, and there was nothing to be said and nothing to be heard. The king and queen names still were called out in the kingdom, and the lost men in the castle. But she had to be strong, for the kingdom's sake and her future.

"Sakura, we really need you. Your fiancé is coming today. Don't you want to at least look good for him? I heard he's very good looking and that he is very courteous with his women." Again, she is met with silence. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. She straightened her back, and then this time gave a hard knock.

"Sakura-"

"Ino, the door is open." Ino blinked and stared at the doorknob. Was the door really open all this time? Ino huffed and opened the door, closing it behind her. The room was painted with the color of the night, and a figure curled upon the bed. Ino took a few steps, and threw the curtains open letting streaks of sunlight hit the dark blotches that were once there inside the room. Grunts came from the bed and a puffy pink ball popped out of the covers. Sakura stared at Ino, with dark bags under her eyes. Snakes filled her mind and conscience slithering around, killing her in sleep. Sakura shook her head, and re-focused her attention back on Ino.

"What's the problem?" Ino glared daggers into Sakura as she threw the covers off Sakura. Sakura immediately pulled the covers back on herself and Ino glared. She sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling sweetly. Her smile then disappeared as soon as words started flowing out of her mouth.

"I thought you were having trouble, coping. Especially with you being crowned queen, yesterday. When you cried at your parent's funeral, I thought that you even be well enough to just laze around like this. You need to stop slacking off and start being responsible! You may be my queen, but I will not back down. Your parents would have been disgusted at this attitude you're showing in this time of crisis. You need to be a queen." There was a brief silence, and Ino wondered if she was even listening to her. A sharp sigh came from the cherry blossom woman. Her bright green eyes were puffy, and she gave a direct stare at Ino.

"Ino, get out." Her tone was low and serious and Ino swallowed and stood up. Ino got up with a grace of a swan, and bowed. She'd been out of line. There were still boundaries between the servant and now, queen. Why had she overstepped her boundaries? Because she was fool, and should be sent to the dungeons. Well, she hoped she wasn't going to be.

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you, my queen." Her words came out silly and clumsy, as her already pale complexion was getting even paler by the second.

The silence enveloped the two of them, so much Ino felt as if the air was suffocating her air in order to kill her. Sakura remained hunched in her blankets. Had she heard that she apologized? Of course, Sakura had. She wasn't thinking about having she executed was she? They'd been together for quite some time, so it wasn't as plausible to kill her for this single mistake she had done. Ino didn't even notice Sakura sitting up and throwing off her covers.

"Bring me my clothes, and draw water for me. I have to at least prepare for my fiancé's arrival. You're right; I have to be a better queen so that my people will not lose faith in us. My mother and father would have not liked to see me like this. I'll be prepared to meet this…man who is to be my husband." Sakura expected a reply from Ino, and however, it did not come. She was still staring off into space.

"Ino, are you listening?"

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura giggled at Ino's expression. Why, she must have been terrified. How could she blame her? She was intimidating when she was in deep thought.

Sasuke P.O.V.

The country had vast country sides, lush hillsides to compliment their vast ocean that seemed to be endless, and the sky was clear as day, and no storm in sight. He hated it. He didn't like it. He didn't want this to be his kingdom. But people usually didn't get what they wanted in life did they? Some people ended up more fortunate than others, and some didn't. He was the portion of the people who didn't end up as fortunate.

Sasuke eyes followed the huge structure in front of him, which was a clear deep color of the earth. Whatever massacre had happened at this castle had been wiped clean of the bloodshed. Smells foreign to his news came to greet him, along with the murmur of numerous voices spilled through the cracks of the curtains which made the carriage not visible to the outsiders. Sasuke peered more behind the curtain that acted as a barrier. Yellow, a bright pink, red, orange, Sasuke could list them all as he passed, and how the colors assaulted his eyes. Sasuke retracted himself from the window and rubbed his eyes. What a kingdom, that was for sure. Would it be bad that he wanted sniff the flowers to so much, he'd mysteriously collapse and have to go back his kingdom?

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, and Sasuke was briefly thrown out of his seat as music played. "Here comes the Prince of the Water Kingdom, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke pressed his ear to the carriage and frowned. Dead silence came over the people like an incoming storm. There was brief knock, and Sasuke pulled back from the window and steeled himself from what was to come. The door opened revealing the new foreign world he must step into.

Sakura P.O.V.

The music played, singling that the prince was close to the castle, or rather right up front. Sakura cleared her throat as Ino brushed her hair and smiled, peeking over her shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure all will go well. I heard he is very polite, and handsome. He will surely fall for you." Sakura smiled at the thought. For the kingdom, for the people, and for their prosperity in the future, she would have to prosper.

Once done, Ino guided her into the throne room, and Sakura placed a hand over hers. "I will stand here and welcome him." Soon, the music drowned out and the footsteps began and Sakura took a deep breath. What she didn't expect was what she saw next.

Hair like the deep sapphire depths of the sea, and his eyes were the color of the night sky and had little twinkles in his eyes. He took a strong stride towards her as he came through the aisle of the hallway. Sakura was sure her expression was that of a dumfounded person, because he was beautiful and handsome. She swallowed her last breath as she cleared her throat. Well, in any case at least her fiancé was favorable to look at. His stride came to a stop in front her and Ino.

"I welcome you-" Her greeting was cut short when Prince Sasuke grabbed Ino's hand.

"Greetings, Prince Sakura." His lips brushed her hand. Ino's face went in flames as Sakura stared on. Did she look unworthy enough to like a maid, so much that he would think Ino is the Queen?

"You're very beautiful as they say-" Murmurs and fidgets came from the servants who had come to run and look at the prince, and the guards who bit their lips nervously. Even more gasps flew out of people's mouths when Queen Sakura's hand whammed into Prince Sasuke's face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was sick and it I had lost all motivation to write as soon as I kept sneezing over myself, but as soon as I got better, I went pushed on through to write this yesterday and today! Review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Sasuke P.O.V._

The room was silent. Gasps of surprise and terror filled the room when Sasuke kissed her hand. Then blood curling screams filled the room, and Sasuke touched his cheek and recoiled. Did this mere chamber maid hit him? How _dare_ she? Sasuke's eyes slowly climbed up to the maid's face.

Odd hair that had the color and smell of cherry blossoms, and he couldn't look anymore. She was the very color he hated. _Pink_. She wore a long pink dress which slid down on all sides, and traces and swirls of gold. Her pink hair ran down her shoulders, which stopped somewhere probably in her mid-back. Her defiant eyes stared back at him, and her eyes were the color of the forest he had so recently passed by in the kingdom. Vibrant and full of life, the life he hated so much. He would crush it.

Queen Sakura, visibly paled and Sasuke, glared at the chambermaid.

"You _filthy _chambermaid, how dare you? Do you know what offense you've committed against me, but not only your queen who has been shaken by this? Do you feel no _shame_? Do the rest of you act like this?" Sasuke huffed, and a squeak flew out of the queen's mouth but he continued his relentless onslaught, "You should be thrown in the _dungeons_ for your behavior, you shameless _harlot_!" His last words hung in the air, and the maiden face was soon darker than her hair. Sasuke's hand dropped to his head, as heat rolled off his body from his rampage of words. The only thing heard in the brief silence of was the maiden's brief huffing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw guards turning and whispering to each other.

"_I-I'm_ not the queen." Silence bathed over the whole court room, and Sasuke stood there as the _real Queen _ Sakura eyes were filled with fury.

"Excuse me?" Perhaps he didn't hear right. He couldn't have heard _right_. Otherwise that meant this woman was not the princess. Isn't it what that woman said? She said she_ wasn't_ the princes, Sasuke! His eyes flicked between the two women and Queen Sakura eyes seemed to impale him with knives. If he didn't apologize now, he could start a war between the two nations. Though it would be the same as the other centuries, where the two fought. Still, Madara and Itachi wouldn't like him ruining their chances at peace. Well, it's not like they couldn't destroy their country right now if they wished-

"P-Prince S-Sasuke, please apologize to our queen." There was a brief pause in their conversation, and there was a nervous whisper and Sasuke re-directed his attention to the maiden and her queen before him.

"I deeply apologize for my repugnant behavior, my repulsive words, my shocking actions to you and how I would act towards a chamber maid-"

"Did you think I would accept that kind of crappy apology from a man who has the tongue of a whore?" Sakura took a step forward, as Sasuke fell a step back. A squeal likened to an animal being preyed on the wild, spilled from Ino's lips.

"I will not be demeaned, fiancé or not. " Sakura paused and her lips lifted upwards. Sasuke rose from his position and flinched at her smile which radiated coldness. Her finger inched him to come closer to her. Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine as he took a few strides to meet face to face with the queen.

"Your apology is not accepted by me, it came a _little too late_." With that, Sasuke barely had time to duck, as Sakura's fist smashed into his jaw, and then everything went black.

_Sakura P.O.V._

Sakura stared at his limp body, and gestured to the maids on the side of the throne room with disdain in her eyes. "Carry him to his bedroom, and tend to him when he wakes. Ino, tend to him when he wakes along with the others, since he _likes_ you so much. I will be meeting with our elder, Tsunade." Ino barely had time to bow, before Sakura stomped off into the halls of the palace leaving her and the other maids to carry the prince. Sakura heels clicked to the floor leaving almost every guard, maid, servant, to stop and bow and then tremble at the way the queen's face had turned different shades of colors.

Why had she been so foolish? There was a reason, why their people and her people we're not just getting along. They were never kind, they had no morals, they always were rude and didn't apologize unless asked of them, and they had this weird soulless eye thing going on-

"Queen Sakura, you must come inside if you want to have a conversation. I can hear you quite clearly, please come in." Sakura jumped and composed herself as she followed Tsunade into her room. Her nose crinkled at all the new scents, and how dim-lighted the room was, that Sakura couldn't even see Tsunade sit down on her chair. She gestured Sakura to sit on the opposite side of her, and Sakura sat on the chair and put her hands on the table that separated them.

"Elder Tsunade, I have a problem-"

"With the Prince of the Water Kingdom? I know. News travels fast you know, and it wasn't exactly, unknown with all the chaos going on right now. He was already unpopular with the people before he came; now what he did has created more trouble." Sakura bit her lip, and Tsunade picked up a cigarette and passed it over a candle, and blew waving the smoke over the room as Sakura coughed.

"Yes, I need some advice. The people detest him, and they want him thrown out. I've heard nothing else since my parents died, and they don't want that man to become their king." Sakura, said, and Tsunade smiled.

"Of course, the kid is horrible. But if you truly want to have this man accepted by your people I have an idea. However, you will have to buy me some new wine, for this." Tsunade held out her hand, and Sakura glared but dropped a bill into her hand as she smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Sakura. Now, what I have in mind is to have a ball. Invite all the peasants, nobles from other lands, and make sure the night runs perfectly. This will be a distraction from all the chaos going on, and Prince Sasuke will now have a chance to redeem himself in front of the adoring public, by being with his queen and acting like a gentle man and upperclassmen. Does that sound good?"

Sakura smiled. "It sounds perfect." Sakura then frowned. "Only problem is, I can't dance."

_Sasuke P.O.V._

Light. Beautiful warmth that kept coveting him, making him feel like he was bathing in it. When had he ever felt so in peace? But, something was nagging him. Something was trying to wrench him out of the paradise that he was in. What was it?

"_Prince Sasuke_!" Sasuke flew out of his bed and found himself panting. He found himself face to face, with the maiden he had met earlier, which had eyes the pearls and riches of the deep ocean, and hair that had the color of freshly fallen snow that swept over her shoulder.

"You were asleep for too long, so the other maids left. Queen Sakura told me to stay by your side, so I had to obey her orders…" Ino said, and she continued to talk to the prince, who didn't even seem to be listening to her.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, and frowned. Was he falling in love?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I really struggled writing this chapter! If you all do not know yet, I will be going on vacation soon in few days time and stay in the country for a week, and I will have no internet. So there will be no chapter for next week! Sorry for that, but when I get back I will update hopefully fast enough for your pleasing. Please review and also provide some feedback, but most of all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Sakura P.O.V._

"He's awake." Sakura peered up from the map she was studying, and frowned. It was nearly noon, and he woke now? Sakura rolled up the map, and faced Ino with a frown. Ino seemed to recoil at the simple stare from her and Sakura frowned. Why did Ino always have to lie to her?

"The truth?" Sakura walked over and stood in front of Ino with her hands crossed and Ino bowed.

"He's been with the doctor since yesterday and today. Prince Sasuke has been awake all night, especially due to the pain in his face. Where you punched him has swollen up, it's grown a dark color of those whose fingers are cut in the winter, and his cheek is fine, but lord, Queen Sakura his cheek is the worst of all of them, I've never seen such a hideous look on a man of high status such as himself, and the prince wouldn't stop uttering nonsense, and he kept on staring at me as if he had become a madman-"

"_Stop_!" Ino caught herself as Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stopping the blonde. Sakura took a deep breath, as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in, and she turned her sharp gaze to Ino. Ino jumped and Sakura sighed.

"I called you here to simply to see if he was fine, and by this, I assume he is. Now, have the servants all heard about the ball?" Ino nodded. Sakura closed her eyes. That was one thing that was done for today. _Now, you just have to get to the hard parts for today, don't you?_, Sakura bit her lip and sighed as she prepared herself for the new obstacle.

"Bring me to the ballroom, in few minutes time. Get another servant to bring the prince, because we're going to have dancing lessons."

_Sasuke P.O.V._

"How do you feel?" The light smacked his eyeball and flinched and swatted the man's hand away. The man blinked, though Sasuke could tell if he fully blinked, since his left eye was completely covered with nearly the rest of his face. The man stared blankly at him, his crest fallen snow hair sticking out in all different directions.

"How do you think I feel?" Sasuke growled and the man smiled.

"I really think you're a horrible person Prince Sasuke, and because of that, I think it's very natural to assume that you feel horrible all the time." Sasuke glared and the man smiled in response.

"My name is Kakashi. Memorize it, learn it, and fear it." Silence suddenly spread over them like a blanket falling softly down, and Sasuke eyes darted back and forth. Was this madman going to kill him?

Kakashi smiled, and Sasuke jumped and his laughter was the only thing heard in the room, and his laughter overcame the screams inside Sasuke's head. He couldn't die here could he? Especially not in the hands of someone like him, he couldn't die _here_!

"Prince Sasuke, I've been telling you that a servant is here to take you to your fiancé." Sasuke sat there in the white pale room, and blinked. Why did he have to go see the women, who nearly _destroyed_ him? He'd much rather see _her_. Pale blond hair and eyes like the unfound crystals of the ocean-

_SMACK! _

"_God_, now I see how you ended up with all those injuries. Go follow that servant and leave my sight please!" Kakashi cracked his hands before pulling out a pen and beginning to write a document. What the _hell_ just happened? Was it some common thing in their _shit_ of a culture to just go slapping people? How dare this mere peasant, slap his future king?

"Please just drag him away; he's obviously not going to stop fuming until you take him to his little fiancé."

"How _dare_ you-"

"_Leave_!"

With that, the servant promptly grabbed him dragging him through a range of halls, and finally stopped at a door taller than an elephant in his country would normally be, and the handles made of pure gold, and the scent of lilac pervaded throughout the door to the very spot he stood on. Sasuke frowned, before he the door opened and he saw _her_. Not the maiden, he'd mistaken for the queen, but the_ actual_ queen, Sakura. Could this day get any worse? But, he had to take this in a stride. _Take it all in stride, _Sasuke thought as he strolled over to Sakura nearly lightless on the glass floor of the ballroom and bowed to Sakura. Itachi and Madara would not accept him if he could accept a simple task as getting along with his fiancé, even if he did dislike her. He couldn't shame his kingdom.

"You're Majesty." The only words he could say while he waited for her response. Her could feel her stare barreling through his skull until a fresh of air of a word, came out.

"Rise!" Sasuke straightened his back to meet her scowling face.

"Despite the troubles earlier, we have to get along. I don't exactly regret what I did to you-" Sakura eyes paused on the blotches of putrid purple on both of swollen cheeks, which were partly covered by the bandages the doctor had put. "But, I am sorry you have to look like this because of your stupidity and I do want you to rectify your mistake. You can do so, by teaching me how to dance." Sakura face was flooded by red that went through her cheeks, and Sasuke smiled.

"I would be glad to teach you how to dance." Sasuke took her hand, and bowed while placing his hands on her waist. He could definitely teach her this; it was basic custom for him to learn it in his country.

"Put your foot out a bit more." Sasuke spun her and smiled. She wasn't half bad. She especially wasn't as plain as she was before, especially when smiling. Her lips were as light as a rosebud and her hair wildly fell down his shoulders, as if without a care in the word. Maybe, she wasn't so bad. This country wasn't too bad.

"You're getting it." Now, with more force the two of them began to move quicker with their movements, and Sasuke frowned. She missed that step, god, how was she a princess and didn't know these simple steps? God, no-

"Wait, you're not supposed to-" A shriek spilled from one of them, and he wasn't sure if it was even his own voice, but he knew it hurt like _hell._

This was going to take some time.

_Kabuto P.O.V. _

Silence. That was a new kind of fresh air to him, since he'd been held here. Since the blood curling screams were the only music he would dance to and hear, and the only music he only so dearly and loved and missed the sound. When would it come to him again? When would it call to him again? When would they _speak_ to him again?

"Kabuto?" Kabuto closed his eyes let the air come in to his lungs. Lord Ochimaru knew what he needed, and what he wanted.

"Yes, Lord Ochimaru?"

"Get ready to set out early, for the ball; you don't want to miss your sweet Sakura's party do you?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am SO sorry for the late chapter, one thing after another happened, and not to mention after traveling I traveled three days later, making me exhausted beyond words. Now that I'm in one place, I finally managed to write this up and finish it. I am so sorry for the late chapter, but pleas review if you still bothered to read it. This one is a bit longer than the others though, by just a few hundred words. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and only do this for entertainment purposes. All rights, character, and story go to Kishimoto who created Naruto and made these wonderful characters.

* * *

Sakura _P.O.V._

"Are you ready?"

"I don't really know. This is my first time doing this in front of a crowd, I might mess up, I might come off as-" Sasuke's finger silenced her as she took a deep breath, and he gave a small smile. Murmurs came from the other side of the curtain, and shadows cast showing the people waiting behind for their appearance. Sakura bit her lip, as Sasuke touched her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry. If you mess up, just follow my lead, okay? You're bound to mess up the dance anyways." Sasuke tossed a rare smile, which Sakura knew was nothing but to mock her and her dance skills. Sakura huffed, and with Sasuke who had hooked arms with her, as they descended on the stair case which twirled down to the bottom floor, where the audience clapped and roared with applause as they descended. Sakura used her other hand to wave at the audience, and a smile on her face to greet them.

Sakura nudged Sasuke, who however, kept an impassive face when facing the audience and didn't bother to wave. Sasuke glared at her, before picking up the pace to descend on the stair case faster.

When they reached the final step, the audience cheered and rallied with their arrival. Sakura rose her hand up and smiled, as the audience quickly went back into silence and took a bow. They were ready to her the queen speak.

"Thank you for coming to our ball today. We all hope you will enjoy the beverages and foods, and hope you have a wonderful time. Anyone who has been invited here, or anyone here in our presence, we thank you for coming to our ball tonight and we hope you have the times of your lives while you are here. We're nothing but thankful for all of you to be here with us tonight. Enjoy yourselves." With her last words, their audience erupted into a chorus of applause before they quickly dispersed, into rows of pairs, various women and men hand in hand as Sasuke and Sakura took the front of the crowd. Trumpets and music blared, as the dancing commenced.

Sasuke gave a tight wrapped smiled at her. His grip tightened around her waist as she flinched. "Not bad. You're doing pretty great, except for, I don't know, _stepping _all over my feet." His voice came in a hushed whisper, so the guests dancing around them wouldn't hear them.

Sakura turned slightly red. "I can't help it if you weren't that good of a teacher to me. All you're doing is yelling at me, and it got us nowhere, so I think you deserve a good step or two." Just to prove her point, Sakura stepped on his foot again, making him let out a gasp of pain as he glared at her. He hadn't had changed at all during these weeks. While teaching her, had he become any kind to her? _No_.

Sakura was swung to another partner as the dance continued, and she'd gladly say good riddance to him.

This man had the color of the gray dust in the moonlight that bathed the palace, and deep brown eyes like the very brown earth of her beloved kingdom. He wore glasses, and winked at her and Sakura flushed and she looked the other way. However, it only seemed to encourage him to go further with her.

"Hello, Queen Sakura. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, I'm Kabuto, you're parents knew I ruled a small land outside their kingdom. I'm pleased to finally meet you in person for once, I've been wanting to this lovely face for a long time." Kabuto's words came off as nothing, but gentlemanly, but somehow he didn't seem as he should be. Sakura frowned at the man, and let her eyes scan for Sasuke on the floor.

"Looking for your fiancé? He's seems quite happy right now, I'm afraid, without you." Sakura snapped her attention back to the man in front of her. Did he dare just say that to her? Sakura face was covered with fury. Kabuto simply smiled back at her, as if mocking her.

"Excuse me? How dare-" Sakura's face crumbled when she saw the sight. Sasuke was wearing a smile on his face with _Ino_. Sasuke twirled her body in a perfect circle, as Ino kept a curt smile as she danced with him. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, and she bit her lip. What did she expect? He wasn't exactly interested in him, and she didn't need him to be, she just needed him to be her king and for them to rule together. Sakura sniffed and she let go of Kabuto's hands, stopping their dance.

"I'm sorry, Prince Kabuto, but I have to have a moment alone. I'm sorry to have curt short our dance for a minute."

Sakura rushed away from the dance floor, never noticing the smile Kabuto wore on his face.

Itachi _P.O.V._

Frankly, he didn't care for all these parties. Or these balls. But, it was one he must attend with Madara especially because of Sasuke. Sasuke was to provide an heir for the Earth Kingdom, and an heir that would be third in line for their throne. He and Madara respective fiancés would give them children when the time came, and Madara's child would take over the throne. Now that order for that plan was in jeopardy. They were right in judgment to come to the ball to check up on Sasuke; otherwise he would have ruined their plans.

"You see it, Madara?" Madara stood beside him, with a frown running his face that usually was the very definition of art. Sasuke dancing, was surprise since he disliked dancing from the start, it was wonder who convinced him to dance. But, it was who he was dancing with and how he was reacting to it. A _simple _commoner and he was smiling at her. With the way things were going, Sasuke could ruin things. For their kingdom, and the alliance between the two nations, this could never happen.

"We cannot let this happen. If Sasuke ruins this engagement, we will lose a valuable ally for our nation. The Earth Kingdom is the central to all trade, and we cannot go back to our old status as enemies." Madara said, as Itachi nodded.

"If Sasuke ruins this, we can also re-arrange this marriage to one of ourselves to keep the alliance. The people already dislike him, and our kingdom, and we can't give them more reason." Itachi smiled at the quick thinking of Madara. All this was true.

"I would be glad to take the honor of marrying her, if my little brother fails at his task."

Sasuke _P.O.V._

Where did she go? It'd been so amazing when he had danced with Ino, but he had to find her. Ino was a better dancer, and he enjoyed dancing with her, but he had to be his Queen's side, no matter how much he wished to be by someone else's side. No matter how he did dislike Sakura, he did need to check on her.

Sasuke sighed and looked around the dance floor and spotted a pink head, near the balcony and strolled and recoiled at the stench of alcohol.

Sakura was slumped over on the balcony and staring at the town below, without a care in the world, as she looked more, Sasuke stood next to her frowning. She must have been drinking for awhile to get such a horrible smell. Why would she drink at the part when she has guests?

"Sakura, I have to take you to your room. You're too drunk to be staying out here-" Sakura wavered slightly nearly falling over, before Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence to catch her. What he saw next on her face was shocking. Tears ran down her face.

"Sakura?" She shook her head as if she didn't hear a word he said. Sasuke eyes stared in shook as she clutched unto his clothes, staring at him with teary eyes.

"I-I want my family back. I-I miss them so much. It's so different without them in my life; I'm not ready for this. I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage, but what can I do? One life cannot be above all the others in the kingdom. But I-I want to have my happiness, can't I? C-Can't I?" Sasuke stared in shock before he briefly caught her as she collapsed on him. A loveless marriage? Did she expect…something more between them? Well of course, she didn't want to be completely not emotionally attached to the person she was going to marry, but did she think of the possibility of them falling in love?

"First, I have to get this woman to her room, before thinking about things like this." Sasuke mumbled as he hefted her up into his arms. Maybe he should re-think things about trying to be with Sakura. But for now, he had to hurry, Sakura was incredibly _heavy_.

Orochimaru _P.O.V._

The Earth Kingdom's villages were quiet, soaked in peace without any noise except from the palace which was having a ball. But something was rising in this quiet village, and it was not good.

"We can't let that Water Kingdom Prince marry our Queen. They're probably the ones who planned the assignation!" Murmurs and whispers ran through the tavern as he smiled, with the hood draped over his head. The air that was once flavored with peace, now was turning into a much more repulsive smell that was feelings of anger and hatred.

"The tavern man is right! We can't let her marry that man! They'll kill our Queen and try to take over us in tyranny! We should do something about this before they can strike against us and take away our Queen as they did with our previous Queen and King! We all know that scum has been eying that maid in the palace too; he's not even interested in the welfare of our Queen! We should go to the palace, kill the man, and demand answers! " A short pudgy woman rallied, as all of the villagers roared back in agreement with her. Orochimaru chuckled as the villagers began to conspire. He felt a body appear beside him and he smiled. Kabuto had finished his task with the Queen.

"Everything is as planned, Lord Orochimaru. The Queen will be surely not be able to wake up the next morning from what I planted in her drink. Prince Sasuke will be in peril." Kabuto said, as Orochimaru glanced at him, his eyes slithering in delight.

"Well done, Kabuto. You'll get a handsome reward for what you have done. Now we can sit back and watch as everything falls into place." Orochimaru whispered, and he smiled. Tomorrow would be the day of their plane went into full mode.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. They might be coming less frequently due to school starting but I will try. Also I need feedback. Would anyone mind me changing this story from third person to first person? I can't really write third-person well, and am much better in first-person. I can guarantee the chapters would come faster since it's hard for me to write in third-person. However, I won't do it if you guys would dislike it. Please comment if you'd like it to be the same, or it'd be okay for me to switch over to first-person. Please review and enjoy this chapter: :)

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own anything, and this is purely for entertainment purposes. Kishimoto owns full rights to Naruto and his characters._

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The first thing I heard was a scratching noise. Small insignificant, to my morning while I slept at the palace which I had been staying in. Nothing I couldn't not deal with in this place, since I had grown accustomed to it.

_BANG_!

Sasuke head popped out of his covers and his head circling around. What was that? Sasuke looked around the darkly lit room, and he could see anything unusual. He sat himself up in his bed as he tugged the bed lamp next to his side. His eyes scanned the empty room before him, and there was no clear sign as to what have could made that noise. Could it have been something from outside?

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not possible. If something was happening, they would surely wake me-" Sasuke's head began to gravitate back to his pillow as his eyes began to close.

_BANG! BANG!_

Sasuke popped back up in his bed and cast a glance towards the door. What the hell was going on this early in the morning? Sasuke gathered his bed sheets in a fist, and threw them to the corner of the bed as he marched himself over to the door and opened the door and was met with panic.

"What the hell-" A maid girl squealed probably in freight when saw him, and scampered away. Tons of servants were rushing back and forth, with the noises getting louder with each second they passed. Sasuke caught a familiar figure in his eyes and blinked. _Ino!_ Sasuke thought. Maybe she could spread insight to this madness.

"Wait, what's going Ino? Why are the servants rushing around?" Sasuke grabbed her hand and she recoiled in surprise with her bright icy blue eyes staring at him. She seemed to be out of breath, and her face stained with red.

"The peasants are trying to break inside the castle; they're demanding your head! But even worse, Queen Sakura won't wake up! She suddenly had a high fever and isn't able to open her eyes! I have to go tend to her!" Ino broke his grip on her, and Sasuke stared open-eyed as he processed the situation, barely noticing Ino running off in another direction of the castle.

She was sick? But she seemed perfectly healthy when he helped her to her room last night. More importantly, the peasants were trying to end his life!

Sasuke bit his thumb in thought as he flew back into his room, changing his clothes as his thoughts spun out of control. It was inevitable that there would be some kind of outrage, but he didn't suspect it to be until they were married. Sasuke found himself walking towards Sakura's room and paused at the door. Her people weren't exactly the ones for reason, and it wasn't exactly their ideal alliance to pair up with the Water Kingdom. First thing to deal with right now would be to see Sakura.

Sasuke hand paused, before he rapped on the door. "Can I come inside?" There was a murmur before the door opened and Ino gestured him in. Sasuke followed her in, and saw a withering figure on the bed and paled.

Sakura face was flushed red, with her head tossing around. Ino went to her side and took a towel squeezing it and placing it on her forehead. Her complexion had obviously paled from the night before, and her breathing was labored, as it came out in short breaths. Sasuke feel sick himself just looking at her.

"What's wrong with her, Ino?" Ino sighed as she sat by Sakura's bedside and Sasuke stared at Sakura's now still form. Sakura had never looked so ill to him before. Was she…alright? Sasuke eyes stayed on Sakura's face as he continued to listen to Ino.

Ino shook her head as she bit her lip. "She suddenly fell asleep, and never woke up. She's been tossing like this ever since we came to check on her. The peasants aren't making anything better, and oh-" Ino hands flew to her face as Sasuke immediately nearly launched out to hug her, but held it back. _Not right here, especially Sakura's bed, I still do have duties for my kingdom_; Sasuke thought as he cleared his throat. His body wanted to hold her, but he had more pressing matters. Ino looked up and wiped her tears, laughing.

"S-Sorry, It's improper to cry in front of you, sorry for my impropriety. I just couldn't hold it back." Ino gave him a smile, which Sasuke returned with a steely face.

"Oh, that reminds me, Advisor Tsunade was looking for you. Or more like, she demands your presence in her office." Ino said, with a frown. Sasuke frowned as well, that woman always managed to boss him around even though he was a prince. How was that possible?

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "If so, then I will go see her." Sasuke bowed and took his leave, as he fought through the way of each servant walking his way. He'd had problems, but none like this before. Sasuke paused in front of her doors as they flew open, and he stepped in and that closed behind him.

Sasuke took a seat as Tsunade, sipped her tea. Sasuke scrunched his nose, and coughed. The smell in the air was still full of incense, and had a slight smell of smoke mixed in-between. Tsunade put her tea down and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you've realized your fate is doomed by now. The peasants are asking for your head, and your fiancé is nowhere in sight to calm them down. So I have a solution." Sasuke eyebrows popped up.

"What solution could that be?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade smiled in response which sent chills down Sasuke's spine. Her smile did not send good omens to him.

"Marrying her." Sasuke frowned and sighed. Was this woman really smart?

"I'm already doing that."

It was Tsunade's turn to sigh. "I mean marry her, next-tomorrow. It'll calm the peasants more than you can think. Your wedding can certainly not wait for the next month." Sasuke paled.

"Marry her _next-tomorrow_? But that's-"

Tsunade glared at him, ending his soon to be speech. "Maybe, Sasuke, you should give her a chance. Your infatuation with Ino isn't exactly the smartest thing for your position right now. Besides, Sakura is a lovely girl. You should drop that stupid crush of yours before it hurts you, mentally, and physically." Tsunade finished as Sasuke felt himself pale.

Maybe he was obsessing over her too much. He had a duty. Ino was just a chamber-maid, and Sakura was the Queen. He couldn't jeopardize his kingdom for some petty crush. Sakura…despite how he disliked her after they met, he could try getting to know her. He was going to be stuck with her for life, and have children with her. He should consider being a better person to her. Sakura didn't seem like that much of nuisance to his life, and she…wasn't so bad. This advisor wasn't one he liked, but she did give good advice. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw Tsunade getting out of her chair.

"Come, don't _sit there_. We have to announce the marriage." Sasuke could barely process what she was saying before they were out on the balcony, with the peasants screaming and banging on the palace walls.

"Hello, we are here to make an announcement for the Queen in her place today. The marriage will be next-tomorrow. This man will be your King." Strings of screams and protest rose through the crowds and Sasuke took a step back. He could hear the peasants chanting for his death, how they thought he had poisoned her, and wanted to claim their throne and how they killed the previous King and Queen.

"_Stop!_ I did not know anything of this murder, and I had nothing to do with it. I will become your King. You cannot stop it, and I will marry Queen Sakura, and rule with her. I have no ill intentions towards her and I shall never hurt her. I beg of you, please let me be by her side. Give me your blessings. Give her your blessings too, so she will recover." The whole crowed beneath them went quiet, before going into a roar of cheering and applause. Sasuke smiled, and then something popped up in his mind.

"How is Sakura supposed to wake up from her sickness?" Sasuke whispered to Tsunade, who smiled at his speech. She shook her head

"Don't worry. They will remove it from her. They're here, and they're going faster to their goals with this announcement."

Sasuke never did get to ask her how she knew in detail of what happened, but he knew his future ahead of him was strange one.


End file.
